Llamada equivocada
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Harta de la falta de emoción en su vida, Mina encuentra inesperada entretención en la llamada de un desconocido. ღ Y&M ღ


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**Llamada equivocada**_

**.**

**.**

Probé nuevamente el agua, asegurándome de encontrar la temperatura que deseaba, no muy fría, no muy caliente, justo en el punto para agregar sales aromáticas y sumergirme en el relajo, o al menos intentarlo. El agua llegó hasta mi cuello, justo donde terminaba mi cabello largo, sostenido en un moño para evitar mojarlo.

Respiré profundo, mirando mis manos bajo el agua, no encontrando alguna entretención en ello. Quería un cambio, lo necesita. Estaba aburrida, encerrada en la rutina de despertar, desayunar, trabajar, regresar a mi hogar solitario, dormir. Día tras día lo mismo, y comenzaba a marearme el dar vueltas en ese círculo.

La música de relajación que me recomendaron, no era tan relajante, su tranquilidad me irritaba, como todo lo calmo en mi vida, porque se supone que debemos encontrar la paz de una vida perfecta.

Cerré mis ojos, intentando recordar la última vez que algo emocionante me ocurrió, pero todo parecía demasiado lejano.

Entonces mi teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo mi inútil intento de buscar algo divertido. No me apuré en alcanzarlo, porque seguramente era alguien del trabajo. Alguien desubicado que no podía dejarme en paz ni en la noche.

Apenas contesté, sin alcanzar a decir alguna palabra, alguien al otro lado comenzó a dar órdenes. Era un hombre, su voz era grave y llamativa, pero no logré asociarla a algún conocido.

—_¿Por qué demoras tanto en contestar? Necesitamos resolverlo, mañana a las tres, fuera del teatro._ —mandó, cortando enseguida.

¿Qué diablos?

Me quedé mirando el teléfono, pensando en devolver la llamada e informar al idiota que me habló, que no tenía idea de qué hablaba, ni de quién se trataba. Pero decidí no darle importancia, después de todo, mañana tenía que levantarme temprano y pretendía encontrar algún minuto relajante en mi baño.

Pero apenas puse un pie de vuelta en la bañera, eso de la importancia, volvió a atacarme.

¿Qué sería ese asunto que él necesitaba resolver? Quizá era algo trascendental en su vida, la voz sonaba urgida. Por otro lado, era una voz atractiva, ¿qué tal si era un hombre guapo? Podría ser quizá el amor de mi vida al otro lado de la línea.

Sonreí reaccionando de pronto a lo que había estado buscando justo antes de la llamada. Ahí podría tener algo de entretención asegurada.

Comencé a dejar volar mi mente, preguntándome cuantas cosas podrían resolverse fuera del teatro, ¿quizá llamaba a una actriz? ¿Sería alguien famoso? ¿Me daría su autógrafo? O puede que solo se reuniera con su esposa para celebrar su aniversario. Pero las funciones en el teatro son cuando está anocheciendo, no a las tres de la tarde. Entonces resolví que el lugar era solo un punto de encuentro fácil.

Bien podría el hombre misterioso estar hablándole a su cómplice de algún asesinato, y lo que debían resolver era dónde esconderían el cuerpo de su víctima. Aunque eso quizá era liberar demasiado mi imaginación.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía dos opciones: ignorar el asunto y ocupar mi horario de almuerzo de mañana en descansar. O aprovechar que el teatro queda cerca de la oficina, e ir a espiar al hombre que me llamó.

Y debido a mi maravillosa y divertida vida actual, era bastante obvia la elección.

**ღ**

Apenas dormí esa noche, no pudiendo detener mi mente, creando todos los escenarios posibles de cómo sería, y qué querría el hombre con la persona a la que creyó llamar. Para cuando fue hora de levantarme, me apuré lo suficiente para correr a cumplir mis deberes, aun con el sueño teniéndome a bostezos.

La jornada en la oficina no mejoró mucho, concentrándome lo necesario para no cometer algún error, pero ansiosa de que la hora de almuerzo llegara, al fin pudiendo saciar mi curiosidad. Y cuando finalmente la tortura de esperar acabó, tomé mi teléfono y salí corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro.

No había mucha gente en el frontis del teatro, pero sí mucha caminando por el angosto pasaje. Revisé la llamada del número desconocido, nerviosa de marcar, pero era la única forma de saber quién era el hombre misterioso.

Observé, notando a lo lejos a un hombre mirar su teléfono, pareciendo no estar seguro si contestar o no. Era lindo, muy lindo, muy serio, pero lindo. Y quería verlo de cerca.

No se supone que le hablara o que me metiera en sus asuntos, después de todo, parecía algo importante lo que él necesitaba resolver. Pero no pude contenerme, y antes de poder pensarlo de nuevo, mis pies decidieron caminar rápidamente en dirección a la entrada del teatro.

Él andaba impaciente de un lado a otro, y yo me pregunté qué iba a decirle. Debía sacar algo ingenioso, quizá me invitaba a tomar algo por la tarde. A menos que, después de todo, sí fuera una asesino que necesitara ocultar un cuerpo. En ese caso tendría la tarde bastante ocupada.

Pero los asesinos no pueden ser tan lindos.

—Oye —le llamé, tomando su brazo para que dejara de dar vueltas. No me respondió, mirándome confundido.

Tenía unos llamativos ojos verdes, o quizá era solo la intensidad en ellos que me dejó prendada.

¿Qué podía decirle? Confesar que vine a espiarlo porque su voz sonaba atractiva cuando me llamó, y que luego imaginé que podría ocurrir algo inesperado y maravilloso. Sonaba tonto.

Pero este era mi gran momento de diversión en meses, y debía hacerlo memorable.

Analicé rápidamente mis posibilidades, y fue claro qué era lo único que podría hacer inolvidable mi encuentro con el hombre guapo de la voz misteriosa.

Tomé su cara y le planté un beso.

Él se separó enseguida, mirándome como si fuera la loca más grande del mundo. Raro, no soy yo la que da órdenes a desconocidos por teléfono.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —me gritó. Dioses, cuando drama, no es que besara mal de todas formas.

—Fíjate a quién le marcas, buenas tardes. —me despedí, comenzando a caminar tan rápido como mis pies me dejaron, con el corazón hinchado de orgullo por la locura que acababa de hacer.

Él no me detuvo, ni dijo alguna otra cosa, permitiéndome huir victoriosa.

**ღ**

Esa noche, cuando llegué de trabajar, me pregunté qué clase de imbecilidad se había apoderado de mí, para andar repartiendo besos a desconocidos. Pero no me arrepentía, porque me sentía fresca y renovada. Fue una locura, yo solo quería algo divertido que me sacara de la rutina, y era alguien a quien nunca volvería a ver, así que ahí terminaba el asunto.

Pero mi teléfono sonó, y al revisar, noté el mismo número de la noche anterior brillando en mi pantalla.

Quizá era él para gritarme por lo de la tarde, pero también podía ser que contestarle, trajera mucha más que solo un momento divertido en mi vida.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Esto salió de misteriosas reuniones secretas con gente que me eleva el espíritu. Y ya que salió así de rápido ayer, así de rápido lo subo. Antes que el sueño me gane.**_

_**Y ya saben el consejo de hoy: besen a desconocidos lindos en la calle (?) ok, not jajaja**_

_**Abrazos!**_


End file.
